cyberairlinesv2fandomcom-20200213-history
Game Formulas
A simple guide to figure out the game's system Passenger amount on board The passenger amount on board is being determined by 3 things in the game - AIRLINE RATING, PLANE CONDITION and AIRLINES BASED IN DESTINATION. AIRLINE RATING Rating Between 0 - 15 -> 40% Rating Between 16 - 30 -> 30% Rating Between 31 - 60 -> 35% Rating Between 61 - 100 -> 40% Rating Between 101 - 180 -> 45% Rating Between 181 - 300 -> 40% Rating Between 301 - 500 -> 40% More than 500 rating -> 45% PLANE CONDITION Condition Between - 100 - 91 -> 15% Condition Between - 90 - 81 -> 10% Condition Lower Than 81 -> 5% AIRLINES BASED IN DESTINATION Between 0 - 50 Airlines -> 2% Between 51 - 100 Airlines -> 4% Between 101 - 150 Airlines -> 6% Between 151 - 200 Airlines -> 8% Between 201 - 250 Airlines -> 10% Between 251 - 300 Airlines -> 12% Between 301 - 350 Airlines -> 14% More than 350 Airlines -> 16% Now the full formula is like this: AIRLINE RATING% + PLANE CONDITION% - AIRLINES BASED IN DESTINATION% This number is the maximum passengers you can get on board your planes without any improvement. There is no minimum number of passengers set, only the maximum number. When you buy Public Relations improvements (to help increases passengers on board) the % number that you see in the improvements will be added after the first calculation is already done. For example: If you have the first Public Relations improvement that gives you 5% more passengers on board and the first calculation of passengers on board was 100, the 5% will be added to the 100 passengers so the final amount of passengers on board will be 105. Cargo On Board Passengers Planes The first cargo calculation without any improvement is basically a random number between 0 and the max amount of cargo the plane can carry. When you buy improvements for cargo, the improvement Increases cargo load on your plane by X amount of %. This % number is being added to the first random number that was calculated in the beginning. Cargo On Board Cargo Planes Only The calculation for cargo planes load is different than for passengers planes. This is how it works: X = KM YOU FLY / 1100 MAXIMUM CARGO LOAD ON PLANE * (X / 100) This calculation is the minimum number of cargo load on board. Then the calculation is random between this number and the maximum cargo load the plane can carry. Rating For Passenger Planes This calculation is very simple - (PASSENGER ON BOARD + CARGO ON BOARD + (FLIGHT DISTANCE * 2.9) ) / 120000 If your flight doesnt make any money at the of the route then your rating for this route will be 0. Rating For Cargo Planes (CARGO ON BOARD + FLIGHT DISTANCE) / 350000 If your flight doesnt make any money at the of the route then your rating for this route will be 0. Ticket Cost The ticket cost is determined by the flight distance: Distance Between 0 - 900 KM -> $0.4 Per KM Distance Between 901 - 3000 KM -> $0.3 Per KM Distance Between 3001 - 7000 KM -> $0.2 Per KM Flight Longer Than 7000 KM -> $0.1 Per KM Economy Class - PRICE PER KM * DISTANCE Business Class - Economy Class * 2 First Class - Business Class * 2 Along with that you can buy improvements to increases ticket cost. The % from the improvement will be added to the first calculation of the price per KM. thanks to bullwinkle's guides Category:Browse